


Kinktober 2017 Day 2: Aphrodisiac

by Zayroen



Series: Kinktober 2017 [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Kinktober, M/M, consent for days, not all Zora food is for hylians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayroen/pseuds/Zayroen
Summary: They were a spicy dish yes but Link enjoyed spicy foods! So what..? Sudden realization hit him like an oktorock. Oh no. They were a delicious spicy dish to Zora! They were something else to a Hylian! He turned, jogging swiftly back towards his quarters. Surely it would be fine! What were the chances of Link choosing that one specific thing out of all the other options?He started running.





	Kinktober 2017 Day 2: Aphrodisiac

Link was fairly bouncing in his seat as he took in the table, full of various foods. When Sidon had discovered that Link had not caught up to how foods had changed in the last hundred years, he declared he would gather a bunch together for Link to try from the different races. Less of the Goron only because neither of them could really bite through a rock. 

Sidon was delighted to see how excited Link was, looking over the meals with delight. Many were Zora dishes though they had enough traders from the Hylian and Rito too include some of those as well. His grin faded slightly as he looked the table over, something was missing… “Oh! The drinks! I forgot to bring them! I have them chilling, I will return momentarily, feel free to try things in the meantime.” he said, knowing that Link’s stomach had been growling already.

Link beamed, signing that he would only try a little as he wanted to mostly wait for Sidon but he was starved. Sidon left him looking over the selections, trying to decide what he wanted to sample first! He settled on an odd little dish. Some sort of shellfish he thought, it looked like it was served in half a conch shell? At least he thought it was a conch shell, he’d never seen one like this before! Maybe it came from deep in the ocean? Picking one up, he touched his tongue to it. Huh, a little spicy? 

~~~~

Sidon was pulling the bottles out of the chill waters, so very glad he could give Link such a gift. It was hard to think of things to give the Hylian that were unique but Sidon was determined to do so! He may not be courting him, yet a small voice whispered in the back of his mind, but that did not mean his gifts had to be sub par! One of the cooks approached him, seeing what he was doing and bending to help. 

“How is your evening going, My Prince?” He asked happily, he had been one of the ones to help make all the dishes. It was so good to see their Prince courting someone, and what a worthy person it was! Link made their Prince very happy. 

“Well! I forgot the drinks so I left Link to sample a few dishes while I fetched them” Sidon replied, reaching for the rope to pull in another row of drinks, untying and setting them in the basket. “I do hope he enjoys some of our fare.” he added

“Indeed! At the very least, you will have a lovely night with the conches. Please let me know should you need anything specific.” he said as they got the last one in the basket and stood up with a bright smile. “Good evening, Prince Sidon.” he said, giving a small bow of his head before leaving a very confused Sidon.

Conches? What about the conches? They were a spicy dish yes but Link enjoyed spicy foods! So what..? Sudden realization hit him like an oktorock. Oh no. They were a delicious spicy dish to Zora! They were something else to a Hylian! He turned, jogging swiftly back towards his quarters. Surely it would be fine! What were the chances of Link choosing that one specific thing out of all the other options?

He started running.

~~~

Link was hot, so very hot. It wasn’t just the spicy food, spicy food was one thing but it did not give the bone deep ache that this did. The heat wasn’t focused on his lips and tongue but rather much deeper and he knew exactly what was to blame. Whatever that conch meal was, it caused this and he didn’t know what to do. That was of course when Sidon came running in with a basket of bottles and a worried expression.

“Ah! My friend, I am glad to see you alright. You see I may have erred on one of the dishes and…” Sidon paused and the two stared at each other for one long silent moment. “Oh dear.” Link winced, scrunching up more in his seat as embarrassment flooded alongside the heat and avoided looking at the prince. “Oh! Do not-It is alright. My friend, the fault lies with me. I had forgotten that dish has a different effect on Hylians. We can fix this, do not fret” he promised as he set the bottles down and came over to kneel before the chair, reaching to take Link’s hand between both of his own and smiled encouragingly when Link looked up at him slowly. “I am here for you.” It was only after he said it that he realized how it sounded and was about to correct himself when he saw it. The hope that bloomed in Link’s eyes. The words died on his lips and he just waited with baited breath, not wanting to even move in case he disturbed that hope. 

The fresh wave of heat that bloomed could not be pinned solely on the stupid conch that he had eaten but rather because of the words he just heard. Here for him? Was he really..? Did Sidon mean..? Eyes dropping to the Zora’s lips and back up, he licked his own and watched Sidon’s eyes track the movement. Shaky hands rose to sign ‘are you sure?’, not wanting to take something that was only given out of a need and not a want but the eager nodding soothed that worry. “I am very sure, this is not how I would have said anything but..” He gave a wry smile, slightly bashful before Link surged up to kiss him. 

It was awkward at first, both in having to stretch to reach before Sidon leaned down and then there was the size differences. When he’d thought of it before, it hadn’t been the difficulties of kissing someone whose tongue could fill half his mouth. He liked it. A lot. More than he would have expected if told about it before then. Clutching the fins beside Sidon’s head, he groaned weakly as his thighs shook. He needed, so badly. It was a deep ache that had him squirming and shaking, slick between his legs already. 

Sidon broke the kiss and hooked large hands under his thighs to lit him up. “Come than, let me tend to you. I will soothe it for as long as you need me.” and if Link had free hands, he would have signed ‘forever?’ but they were busy stroking over red skin and pulling himself up just a little more for another kiss, nipping at Sidon’s lips and touching the sharp points of his teeth carefully with his tongue. 

Between being placed on the bed and being naked was a heated blur, soothed only by Sidon’s touch on his overactive body. Soft drags of his claws down his neck and shoulders, broad strokes over his heaving chest and sides with a cool palm, kisses so light they almost tickled down his stomach. Link could tell the exact moment Sidon caught his scent because his eyes slitted in a way that sent a fresh wave of need through him and he could tell the difference now. The want between his and the conch. The conch was sharp, starting slow and burning hotter and hotter until he could barely stand it. His own want was slower, a simmering thing that curled and twisted around his heart. Fed by every reverent touch against his scars, every brush of lips against his skin for the sheer pleasure of being able to do so, every smile aimed his way from between his legs. 

“Just relax” Sidon hummed, tongue sliding through the sweat at the crook of his hip and groaned openly against Link’s thigh. He knew that Link’s scent was appealing, had known ever since he had met him without the constant rain dulling the sweat and adrenaline that often followed Link through every meeting. Had only been assured of it after the Great Battle and Link could rest, smell less of strain and more of smiles and delight but he had never had this to sample before. It sat on the back of his tongue, thick and heady and good. His sense of smell was many times stronger than a hylians, stronger than even some of the other Zora and he’d never really given it a passing thought until now. Could he cum from this? From scent and taste alone? Perhaps. Most likely. Another lick, through dark blonde curls and Link sighed above him and oh..oh he could. He might. Every lick brought the scenttastefeel to him until he was blind by it. 

Hands scrabbled against his head fins as he lifted and parted those strong thighs so they could not press against the sides of his head and hide away what he wantedneededletme. Link was so wet already, how long had it been since the conch had kicked in? How long since his own true want for him, for Sidon had caused him to squirm? He wasn’t even sure, lost in the act of searching out what brought for the best noises, the best squirms and bucks of hips, the neediest press against his face. He’d long since slipped from his slit and was glad he could hide it against the bedding, not wanting to frighten Link with it. Not when this was for him and not Sidon himself but he could not stop the slow rolling, rutting just a little bit as Link moaned feverishly upon on his tongue.

His tongue, how had he forgotten about his tongue? Of course it would be large! He’d felt it in his mouth and yet somehow he hadn’t pieced together what that meant until now. Until it could take a single stroke of that deliciously long tongue to cover nearly all of him. He cursed Sidon’s smooth skin for lack of anything to grab onto and felt like he would shake apart with it until Sidon let go of a leg for a moment to reach for him. Thumb against his palm, Link squeezed tightly. Lacing fingers was a little hard when one had webbing and he did not want to hurt him and this was good. Hand curled within Sidon’s, he felt grounded. Grounded enough to focus on how good that tongue felt. It squirmed everywhere, curling into every dip and fold until Link felt there must be a puddle under his hips. He tried to sign at him with his other hand but was sure it was a pointless endeavor. 

Was it fast? Or did it only feel like his orgasm was approaching swiftly? How long had it been since Sidon had settled him on the Prince’s bed and settled himself down between his thighs? How long until every swipe of that tongue had reduced him to clutching at him and panting between sobbing breaths. He tapped at his, trying to signal that he couldn’twouldn’tpleasedontstop last and lost the rest of his breath in a harsh cry when the tip of his tongue sought out and pressed against his opening. Circle circle nudge and it was just enough to be felt, just enough to make him clench and he was lost, mouth open in silent cry. 

The tapping only made him redouble his efforts, lifting Link’s hips just a little so he could tease him with just a bit of pressure, a bit of a taste of what he could offer. He hadn’t asked if he was comfortable with it but by the way he reacted, Sidon was rather sure he’d made the right guess. He Watched his precious Link fall apart on his tongue, spill and shake and wanted to do it again even though it wasn’t even finished yet. Wanted to give him every single speck of pleasure that he deserved. He settled for bringing him down slowly, licks softening until they were barely there until the fine trembles stopped running through Link’s thighs. Only than did he sit up a little, still holding his hand and he knew that he looked smug but try as he might, he could not banish the grin on his face that only grew when Link grinned back. 

The kiss was a little sloppy, Link and coordination having not quite found each other yet but it was good. Sidon brushed off the thanks with a laugh and a few pecking kisses. “I believe I might have gotten the best out of that.” he insisted with a nuzzle against Link’s neck, tasting where his pulse was still slowing down. “Do you need more?” trying and failing to keep the eager hope out of his voice. 

Link pursed his lips slightly in thought, taking stock of himself and stroking a hand over his chest down to his stomach. Did he? Was the heat gone? Or merely banked for now? He thought gone, that sharp burn no longer present until he felt something against his ankle. Wet slick and hot. Shifting to look down, his mouth went so dry that his throat clicked. Oh...two. Eyes snapping back up to Sidon’s now bashful face, Link swallowed Sidon’s denials of needing anything with a hungry kiss that he only broke once he was straddling his broad chest. 

‘I need you’ he signed, palms pressing against Sidon’s chest to keep himself upright and grinned eagerly at Sidon’s nodding. “Of course! Of course I am here for you, whatever you need, I...I confess I need you as well. My dear precious Link, thank you for your forgiveness. I truly had forgotten about the conch. I know I know, you say there is nothing to forgive but still! I offer it, and myself, freely. For as long as you’d like.” A bit formal but that was Sidon, always so...expansive. Expressive. Especially when Link signed ‘forever?’ down at him now that he was able to. “Oh! Oh..oh yes. Forever sounds lovely. We can discuss that more later, for now...come down here. I think you need more kisses.”


End file.
